


Poetry In Motion

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Harry fight, magically or otherwise, is beauty, it's poetry, it's perfect. Or so Crowley claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry In Motion

\---

Watching Harry fight, magically or otherwise, is beauty, it's poetry, it's perfect. Or so Crowley claims. 

The demon often murmurs praises in to the wizards ear as he pulls the smaller man towards him. Even at the end of a fight when the small wizard is soaked in the blood of those foolish enough to cross them, he still pulls Harry close not caring for the stains to their clothes but tolerant of them just so he can share a desperate and admiring kiss as he tries to tell the wizard what beauty he sees in him. 

To him, Harry is grace and talent and magic. His power hums beneath his skin and crackles in the air around him as he fights, crushing bones, hope and souls. 

For Crowley, it truly is such a beautiful sight. 

\---


End file.
